


the one with the eye thing

by Dovey



Series: Bittersweet Treats [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Gore, Haruno Sakura-centric, Mental Breakdown, Revenge, Slight Cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovey/pseuds/Dovey
Summary: i have like four stories going right now about how bad a teacher kakashi is and i just feel like i owe you guys one bitter, kill-bill style revenge thing. it's essentially set in the Dangerous Habits 'verse, except without any of the nice team building bits or sakura developing her own support system. ....basically an au for my au? you get it.a one chapter story that's 100% just sakura getting a very gross revenge on her sensei and on the shinobi class system as a whole, at least as far as SHE sees it.that also means this is SUPER gorey. let it be said that i give the people what they want





	the one with the eye thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dangerous Habits (Dangerous Girl)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739421) by [Dovey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovey/pseuds/Dovey). 



 

It's weird, what makes her snap. It’s not a dangerous mission or huge discounting of her abilities. It’s just- normal.

It’s the end of a training session and it’s getting close to the anniversary of the Uchiha Massacre- still a week and a half to go, though- and she’s trying to be nice. She’s always trying to be nice. Sasuke is harder on himself than usual from the stress of it, throwing himself at the practice post until it cracks in half from the pressure, and when he starts to storm off, she tries to go after him. She can’t do much- probably just serve as something he can volley insults at, as a break from all his physical lashing out. But he’s her teammate, her crush, and she just wants to let him know he’s not alone in this.

Kakashi stops her with a hand gesture and gives her a kind, patronizing kind of smile. He says, “Sasuke needs someone with more experience with loss to comfort this kind of hurt, unfortunately.”

It’s probably supposed to be reassuring. _You couldn’t do anything, anyways, Sakura-chan._ But as he turns his back on her to go after her fuming teammate, something in her breaks. It’s not like she thought it would be- it’s just like the wall between what she wants and what she does is suddenly gone. All her self-hate and guilt and sorrow twist and turn in a rush in her head and merge into a singular kind of fury.

Sakura has never lost a clan, it’s true, but who is Kakashi to say what she knows of loss? Does he know of her Aunt who had taught her to read, when Sakura was four and about to join the academy and the funeral was standard for low-rank genin because a clanless shinobi is nothing but cannon fodder and she learned her place in the world? Does he know about her neighbor who bled out from a robbery and his family who lost their home? Does he know the starving and the homeless and the lost, all because they weren't born with a promise from the village they live in to care for them? 

Do civilians not bleed because they don’t bleed for Konoha? Do they not die? Is her loss not enough because it is not the result of a battle or war but the bitter facts of life?

Who the hell does he think he is, to judge her worth when he never bothered to ask.

_Who the hell do they think they are, to eat our food and wear clothes we stitch and to live on the backs of our paychecks and then laugh at our pain like it’s nothing._

The killing intent is strong enough to send a team of genin four fields over scurrying for help. Kakashi is looking at her, and he’s saying something placating, something ridiculous, something about calming down and poison or genjutsu or _excuses._ Sakura has never understood why her teammates insisted on screaming so much in battle, giving away their location or wasting their breath. She gets it, now.

“I’ll kill you.” She says, and she doesn’t stop saying it as she springs at him, arms outreached and her head pounding with the rush of blood and adrenaline and rage. “I’ll kill you, I’ll kill you, I’ll kill you!”

He doesn’t bother to take out his sharingan- _of course not, of course not, why would he need it on a fragile civilian girl like me?-_ which means he doesn’t realize her outstretched hands aren’t going to leave just the faint scratch of nails on skin but the deep claw cuts of chakra scalpels. He thinks he can placate her even now, letting her land a blow or two and run out of steam, but she takes the opportunity to slash out the tendons on his left arm and his hand goes limp, useless, and in his resounding shock she tackles him to the earth.

On the earth they’re equally, or as close to equal as Sakura will ever get, always fighting opponents with more skills and more training, taller and stronger and fighting for more than the chance to survive because they have teachers and friends waiting for them to come back. She has none of those things, but right now, she has bitter rage that she’s bottled up for years, from as soon as she learned the difference between a civilian and a ninja and tricked herself into thinking she could change it.

She’s clawing at his face and his chest and she’s broken his leg, at least some of her cuts reaching between his ribs and hitting something deeper, when she’s getting dragged back by arms wrapping underneath her armpits, lifting her back even as she struggles to get free. “Let me go, or I’ll kill you too!” She tells him- Sasuke, it’s Sasuke, the arms are too pale to be Naruto who wasn’t even there anyways because he had to see his Jiji and- and- “I’ll kill you, I don’t care, I’LL KILL YOU!”

He doesn’t let go, but she manages to get a hand in his hair and yank his head back and the pain of it is enough to make him drop her, and she whirls around and leaps on him, shoves him to the dirt and crouches over him. He’s fighting back but she’s deadened all the nerves on her body and she doesn’t care that she’s bleeding and burned and he’s broken one of her arms twice now- she fixes it again and again and doesn’t care if she dies from chakra exhaustion because she was never meant to survive, civilian nin never are, and so she stares at him and she hates.

She doesn’t see sad little Sasuke from class, or pretty Sasuke worth giving up her only friend, or teammate Sasuke who maybe, one day, might respect her if she just tried hard enough. All she sees is _spoiled_ and _special_ and she hates it, she hates him, she hates this boy who stole her last chance at a future because he took all the attention their sensei could give and it didn’t even help him.

It’s not even a trace of a thought. She’s not coherent enough for that. She digs her hands deep into his eyes and drags them out of his sockets. She could’ve severed it easily, but she doesn’t want it clean like surgery, she wants it to hurt, wants it to be endless and awful and make him remember her like he remembers every other enemy he’s ever had.

What she does next she is not proud of, even in her fractured mental state.

 But she knows Kakashi is watching- better, he’s finally revealed his own sharingan, like the ones in her hands, and he must be checking if she’s possessed by a jutsu or maybe he’s trying to spot a weakness. Maybe he’d know hers, if he’d bothered to watch her train, but he didn’t so he doesn’t and she lets that fact egg her on.  

This will be disgusting. She knows this: that it’ll haunt her nightmares for years, that when this is done and she returns to some semblance of self she’ll vomit until her chest is aching and her throat is bloody. But it will be worth it.

 She shoves them in her mouth and she clenches her teeth and she _chews,_ grinning, staring at her sensei until he has to look away and she knows she’s won. She’s won, she’s won, she didn’t kill the man but she beat him. 

That’s when the ANBU arrive, distant calls of invasion in the distance, and she’s pulled off of Sasuke as medics are summoned and she doesn’t resist. (The genin from earlier had run to get help, and they had thought it was another _invasion._ All Sakura can think is, _so many ANBU for a civilian genin?_ And it makes her laugh as she’s taken away, forget the taste in her mouth for half a minute.)

She calls out over her shoulder, to where her sensei and teammate are under strict glowing green warmth,

“I’ve finally got clan blood in me, Kakashi! Am I worth training now?”

She does not remember if he says anything back. She doesn’t remember much of anything, for a long while after that.

-

She’s alone in a cell that’s at least eight layers deep. Misses the torture, at least it gave her something to do, something to focus on. But then they’d gotten a Yamanaka in her head, to find out who did this, and he’d wretched on the floor halfway through the memory of her first dissection and he says _She did this alone,_ and then they press him and he tells them _she did this to herself,_ and he turns pale and sick at the reminder and they have to take him out.

Nobody bothers her after that.

 They don’t know what to do with her- she’s not a planted traitor, not part of a bigger scheme. She’s just a bitter girl who found out the way of their world and carved some personal revenge out of it.

She thinks, bemusedly, that she’ll probably be put to death for ruining the Uchiha heir’s bloodline gift. She doesn’t care. He'll get married one day and he'll have kids who have kids who have kids, and they'll fill up the land that is reserved for their clan instead of the poor on the streets dying in snowstorms and heatstrokes, and they will go to the academy and humilate little girls like her and they'll live. They'll live, and all those little girls will quit or they'll die and the village couldn't care less. They put her on a team of monsters, and she knows by now what that means: cannon fodder, kindling, sacrificial lamb. They never expected her to live. They never expected her to succeed.

 It might be days or it might be nights when she gets her first visitor. (she doesn’t know if her parents have disowned her, or if they haven't been told, or if they simply don’t have the clearance to visit. She hopes they disown her before her execution, if her guess about her fate is right.)

 

It’s Kakashi. He’s healed perfectly, because of course he has, he can’t even do her the favor of suffering a little longer. She’s giving up her life for this petty revenge and he won’t even let it last.

She looks at him, then, from her spot on the wall, chained and dirty and hungry, and she waits for him to speak.

**Author's Note:**

> oh, GROSS, HIS EYES???


End file.
